


it's cold

by mkairi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, especially yugbam, just yugbam being cute, literally just pure fluff, please comment the author needs validation, they’re all trying to warm each other up it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkairi/pseuds/mkairi
Summary: of course it was the coldest day of the winter when bambam decided to go out for a walk.and of course yugyeom went after him.





	it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a cute winter prompt on tumblr and suddenly this happened  
> i've read/written so much angst i felt it was right to write some pure fluff now lmao  
> i hope you enjoy!

it was cold outside.

and bambam had suddenly decided it would be the perfect time to go out on a quick walk. 

he had left before anyone to tell him no. before anyone could even offer him a coat or a pair of gloves. the members of got7 just sat in their mildly heated dormitory, drinking some warm drinks while watching some movies. yugyeom, in particular, was worried about his best friend. he had been sitting right next to him, cuddled close together so that they could retain all the heat they could. the slightly older of the two had just suddenly shot up, announcing his walk then promptly leaving.

yugyeom couldn’t stop thinking about him. if the older boy was okay. he gathered his courage as he stood up, and the rest of the group glanced toward him. he took in each member. youngjae and jaebum were cuddled together, both of them wrapped in a single blanket. jackson, jinyoung and mark were all squeezed on a couch together, holding their individual drinks. yugyeom cleared his throat.

“i’m… going to go find bambam,” he stated. jaebum paused visibly before speaking.

“alright. make sure to dress warmly. bring him a coat. stay safe,” he advised and yugyeom nodded. youngjae lifted a hand from the blanket and waved him goodbye. yugyeom smiled at the kind gesture as he went to his and bambam’s room. he changed into a thicker sweater and made sure to put on a beanie and a warm scarf bambam had once gifted him. he put a coat over his shoulders and hesitantly looked through bambam’s cupboard for a coat. however, he couldn’t find one and knew the longer he spent here, the longer bambam spent in the cold. he grabbed one of his own coats and a pair of gloves. he quickly put shoes on as he exited the dorm. he was instantly hit with cold that penetrated the multiple layers he was wearing. he felt bad for bambam who would probably be almost freezing. he didn’t know where to head at first, however he remembered a park that bambam had taken him to a few times to eat ice cream. _might as well start there,_ he thought to himself. he noticed his heart fluttering a little while remembering going out with bambam these times. he ignored the deeper meaning behind this feeling, shoving it under the rug for another time.

all he had to focus on right now was finding bambam so he wouldn’t literally freeze.

he made his way as fast as he could to the park. he felt chills roll through him and he just wanted to get to bambam to make sure he was okay.

 

it took him a total of ten minutes to find bambam. yugyeom was correct; he _was_ at the park. however, he was on the opposite side of it; the side they hadn’t visited together. bambam was sitting on a bench on his own. he wasn’t doing anything; seemingly just thinking to himself. yugyeom tentatively walked up behind his best friend.

“bambam?” he asked gently and the older boy jumped and turned around. he relaxed at the familiar face.

“oh, yugyeomie,” he responded, seeming unknowing of how to continue this conversation. yugyeom walked around so that he was in front of bambam. yugyeom almost sighed at what bambam was wearing. he was wearing a thin pair of jeans with a thermal shirt that didn’t seem to be doing much to warm him up. he was visibly shivering. yugyeom quickly sat down next to him.

“aren’t you cold?” yugyeom asked even though the answer was obvious. and even then, bambam had the audacity to shake his head.

“n-not really,” he responded, though the stutter in his voice said otherwise. yugyeom let a gentle smile fall onto his face. he reached for the coat he had taken. he reached his arms over bambam so the coat was behind him. he held it there until bambam slid his arms into them. he did up the buttons and tugged the coat toward himself to trap as much heat as possible. yugyeom paused before realising how close they were. yugyeom had to move quite a bit to be able to reach his arms over bambam’s head. he hadn’t moved his arms even though bambam had taken the coat so he quickly retracted his arms.

“sorry,” he stated, not being able to look directly at the older boy.

“it’s alright. thank you… for the… _your_ jacket,” bambam responded. yugyeom couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape his lips as he looked back at him.

“what happened to not being cold?” he joked, noticing that bambam’s cheeks had gone a pale red. _he must be really cold,_ yugyeom thought to himself. he hated how his heartbeat quickened and he felt himself flush a little. he didn’t know how to deal with these certain feelings that concerned the boy sitting next to him.

“well, i might have lied a little,” bambam responded; now smiling. they sat in silence for a little while before yugyeom spoke up.

“if you don’t mind me asking… why were you out here in the first place?” he asked. bambam looked up toward his best friend. he hesitated before speaking.

“oh. i’ve just been thinking. about a lot of things,” he explained. yugyeom nodded, accepting this simple explanation. he looked down at bambam’s hands. they were almost purple in colour and shaking from the pure cold they were experiencing. without thinking, yugyeom grabbed the older boy’s hands in his own. they were very, _very_ cold. yugyeom’s hands weren’t even that warm, however their little warmth transferred into the older boy’s hands. the boy in question glanced down at their linked hands, then back to yugyeom’s face. it suddenly hit yugyeom exactly what he was doing. he let bambam’s hands go and reached into his pockets where he had stashed a pair of gloves with the older boy. he berated himself for letting his feelings take over as he couldn’t control them.

“a-ah! i’m sorry! i noticed your hands looked cold and… i’m sorry! i-i have a pair of gloves for you,” yugyeom stuttered out. however, he stopped speaking when he glanced to bambam’s face. his eyes were shining and there was the most gentle smile he had ever seen.

“it’s alright. your hands are warm enough,” bambam responded. yugyeom felt his face heat up even in these freezing temperatures. yugyeom felt the corners of his lips turn up as he felt his hands automatically go back to bambam’s as if there was a magnetic force. they sat there as yugyeom’s hands slowly warmed up bambam’s. they sat in comfortable silence, both thinking similar things without realising it.

 

a few minutes later, bambam spoke up.

“can i… talk to you about something?” he asked. yugyeom made eye contact and nodded.

“yeah, of course,” he responded, his throat feeling dry from the cold and… something else, too. bambam took a few breaths in.

“so, we’ve been best friends for years,” he began; yugyeom nodded, “and i’m so glad you’re always there for me. a-and, i love having you by my side. but recently… i think that something’s changed,” bambam tried to explain and yugyeom’s heart dropped. his mind ran through the situations that could need this preface. they were mostly bad.

“y-yeah?” he spoke, cursing the stutter that laced his voice. he blamed it purely on the cold, but he knew there was something else, too.

“and… i-i realised that maybe… i wanted to be something more than just best friends,” bambam admitted nervously.

_what?_

yugyeom had frozen up completely, but he knew this time it definitely wasn’t the cold.

“h-huh?” he stuttered out. a look of nerves crossed bambam’s face.

“yugyeom…” he took a breath in, “i really like you. you can accept or reject this, i… i don’t care at this point. just know… i really love you, yugyeom. i love the time we spend together. i… i really love everything about you. i want to be something more than friends. b-but, if you don’t think of me the same way, that’s okay! we can still be friends. i just… never want to lose you, yugyeom,” he confessed. yugyeom didn’t know how to respond.

“bammie…” he trailed off, unable to find the words to encapsulate his feelings. bambam sighed as he began to stand.

“sorry, gyeomie. i just made this awkward… l-let’s just go back to the dorm-” he was cut off by yugyeom pulling their hands toward him, forcing bambam to sit even closer than they ever were.

“you… you didn’t make it awkward. i really love you too, bambam,” he confessed. bambam’s face was inches from his. he watched as bambam’s eyes shone slightly and a small smile landed on his face.

“are you… sure? or are you just saying that to make me feel better…?” he trailed off. yugyeom shook his head, smiling back at the older boy.

“of course i’m sure. i love being by your side. you always make me smile and my heart can’t take it anymore. bambam, i’m in love with you,” he admitted, still slightly nervous. bambam was really smiling now. it was a smile of affection and confidence.

“say, yugyeom. my lips are kinda cold. mind warming them up?” he asked boldly. yugyeom let out a small laugh before closing the already small gap between them. they both felt warmth fill their entire bodies, and they loved every second of it.

yugyeom was confident he would make sure that bambam was never cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! feel free to leave kudos/comments!  
> i love yugbam so, so much and i felt like writing something super fluffy and i felt like this suffices uwu  
> also!! i really want to write more oneshots like this (mostly yugbam or 2jae) so prompts are welcome!!  
> thank you so much for reading (and feel free to check out my 2jae au 'cataclysm' lmao self-promo)


End file.
